Coming Undone
by darknessnl
Summary: Takes place about a week after the Season 2 Premiere. Cristina POV. Mostly PrestonCristina. Some others. FINISHED
1. Conditions

**Author's Note:** This just sort of came to me when I was thinking about the premiere this morning. Be forwarned that as I write this I am ill and it may be the result of some kind of Dayquil-induced dream sequence. I don't quite know.

**Summary:** Takes place about a week after the Season 2 Premiere. Cristina POV. Mostly Preston/Cristina. Some others.

**This story contains spoilers from the season premiere and parts of season 1.**

_**Coming Undone**  
Part I : Conditions_

The hospital has been relatively stagnant lately. Well, about as stagnant as a hospital can get. Yes, we still saved lives in the ER and the OR. And we still put up with overbearing bosses and the interns from pediatrics. But on the relationship front all was quiet. Well, maybe not. George and Olivia were on thin ice after the addition of Alex into their midst. I have to say that things aren't looking all too bright for them. Actually, things aren't looking too bright for Olivia, considering both Alex and George have their eyes elsewhere. Georgie Boy is stumbling around in Meredith's wake again, but his timing is right and I'll have a rare moment of optimism in saying that George might be happier soon.

I can't say I was suprised that Dr. Model and Dr. Jackass are interested in each other. He's not so bad. In fact, her worst seems to bring out the best in him. He's even being supportive of Meredith in the Dr.McLiar-Meredith fallout. We're all avoiding Shepherd like the plague, and I'm pretty sure he's getting the picture. Even more surprising is the fact that we talk to Addison more than Derek. I think he hates that. Actually, I'm positive he hates that. Which is why when I saw him walking towards me today, I veered off and talked to her for a bit.

It seems like Meredith and Derek have been over forever, but I know it's only been a week. I've been keeping track of the days, believe me. My appointment at the clinic is soon. Three days, soon. Meredith has agreed to go with me. She has to. But, of course, she's never one to make things simple. She's established conditions. That's right...conditions! It's my body, my baby and my life and _she's_ telling me what to do. I figure I should do it though, it's too late to drag someone else into this. The less people who know, the better. I thought about asking Izzie, but she'd tell Alex, and he'd take a picture and Xerox it a million times a stick them around the locker room. I don't doubt that. I won't ask George, he'll try to convince me not to do it.

Maybe I should get to Meredith's conditions. She told me that if I wanted her to come (and I needed her to) that I had to tell Burke. And I had to tell him at least 3 days before the appointment so he could process it. Personally, I don't think he deserved that courtesy, he ended it and he'll have nothing to do with me.

But I needed to do this, because I couldn't have a kid alone. I wasn't ready. Which meant I needed to tell him, and I needed to tell him now.


	2. Interlude

_**Part II: Interlude**_

Today was the day.

I couldn't put it off anymore.

It was getting late.

* * *

Burke was finishing up one of Webber's surgeries and I knew he'd be coming back to the on-call room. He'd left his best jacket and his favorite shoes in there. So that's where I waited.

I took a seat on swivel-chair in the back corner, and turned around to face the wall. No, too I'm-an-evil-villian-here-to-assassinate-you-esque. I got up and moved over to one of the beds and found myself sitting on one of Preston's sweaters. I jumped up - not my best decision, considering they were bunkbeds. My head slammed against the upper bunk and I let loose a nice, eloquent stream of profanities.

I climbed to the upper bunk and rubbed the top of my head. I leaned against the wall and thought about all of this. Maybe I'd been stupid...I'm mean, since when I was coffee an invitation to screw? Well, maybe it had been, in this case. But I guess that didn't matter, I was never having sex again, look where it had gotten me.

I checked my watch, only to find it had stopped ticking almost six hours ago. This was starting to turn into a bad horror movie.

I got up to leave, I'd already opened the door halfway when I realized that Meredith wouldn't take me if I left. She was in surgery with Burke. If I beat her back to her house, she'd know I hadn't told him. I suppose I could hide in the hospital for a while, but Meredith was probably expecting some kind of reaction from Burke within the next few days, and if she didn't see any change I wouldn't be solving my problem and I'd been back in this predicament within a week.

I sat down on the bunk next to the door and waited. I don't know for how long. All I know is that I staredangrily at the wall the entire time. Damn Meredith!

The door handle turned, it was easy to hear in the silent room.

I knew it was him before I could see him.

* * *

_It was getting late._

I couldn't put it off anymore.

**Today was the day.**


	3. What Has To Be Done

_Part III: What Has To Be Done_

He didn't see me at first. I'll admit, I'm glad he didn't. If he had he would've backed out. And I had to do this.

I stood and that's when he saw me. He stopped what he was doing and moved foward. Towards me. His eyes hardened, it looked forced, but that was lost on me. His eyes softened after a moment and that's when I realized I was crying. That's what this was doing to me. He moved foward, and we were close but not touching. Almost like we couldn't touch, like two magnets facing the wrong direction. He raised his hand, but stopped himself two inches from my face. He wasn't sure; I wasn't either.

This was ruining me, and I knew that if I didn't say something soon I'd never stop crying.

I took his hand and I felt like I had the strength to tell him. And I had to do this.

"Why?"

That's not what I meant to say. It wasn't even close, but my body has overridden my brain and it didn't matter how much coaxing I did, they just weren't going to fall back into synchronization.

It didn't matter though, I suppose, since he never answered me. He turned his head away, apparently struggling with something, whether it was sadness or anger, I don't know.

"Cristina..."

I shook my head. If I was going to to this I had to do it now. And I had to do this.

"Do you remember..." I struggled, "what you told me..."

He looked at me like he already new what I was talking about, even though I'd been quite vague. He smiled, almost. Yes, he did know what I was talking about. _"There's no one else."_ That's what he told me.

"And I told you the same thing..." I continued, like I'd actually finished the previous thought.

He nodded again. I wished he'd say something, but he didn't. He wrapped his arms around me as he sat down on one of the beds. He leaned against the wall with me, not letting go. My head was on his chest, and I lifted it up to tell him what I'd come here to say. And I had to do this.

He looked down at me; I looked up.

"I'm pregnant."

I was crying still. I knew that much as he leaned back against the wall again. Not letting go.

And in that moment I knew what would happen. That we'd be happy.That sometime tonight we'd be going to visit Webber, to tell him. To let him fire us, to let him know, to let him vent, to give him the opportunity to fire us, even though he wouldn't. And I knew that I wouldn't be needing Meredith as "my person" after all.

I put my head back on his chest and he kissed the top of it. Kissed the spot where I'd slammed my head against the bunk bed.

He knew nothing about me, and still he knew everything.

**Author's Note:** **That's all folks.**

I'm not writing anymore for this fic. It's done. I've left it open ended, draw your own conclusions. Review. Yay.

Anyone who writes GA fics should check out **seattlegrace dot net**. Click on the link to fanfiction and add your story there. Or read someone elses.

Chapter Titles: My own inspiration.  
Story Title: "_Coming Undone"_ was inspired by a song by Tegan and Sara called_ "Days and Days"  
_Plot: Partially mine, mostly Shonda Rhimes.  
Characters & Everything Else: Shonda Rhimes


End file.
